


Lavender

by 1ngenium



Category: Original Work
Genre: H - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ngenium/pseuds/1ngenium
Summary: I don't even know man, this just sorta fell out of my brain one day





	Lavender

The woods are always quiet near your house these days. You used to spend all your days outside, especially on the days when the sun was brightest and the faint scent of lavender graced your household. There were no children living nearby, and that was just the way you liked it. In fact, some days you weren’t sure if there were any people alive anywhere at all. You didn’t really mind that, though. You would go outside and bask in the sun’s rays, lying still in one spot from the first moments the sun breached the tops of the mountains to the east til the sun dipped below the western horizon once more. You never went to sleep, at least, not to your knowledge. Perhaps you fell asleep at some point during the day and didn’t realize it. Perhaps the sunlight gave you all the energy you needed. Perhaps you didn’t require sleep at all. You could never find it within yourself to care about the answer.

Back then, in the days where the sun was bright and lavender existed, the woods seemed full of life. As you laid in the sun, you could hear them all around you, heartbeats and breathing and pitter-pattering feet. Sometimes, they even came to lie down with you. They were never afraid of you, and you were never afraid of them. You would talk to them as if they were people. They never responded. Not out loud.

You remember the first day you saw her. You remember the way she glowed, the way her eyes sparkled in their golden wonder. She was barefoot. Her hands were big and worn, hands that had seen work. Behind her fluttered a trail of lavender petals. You still don’t quite know where they came from, but you thought it was mesmerizing all the same. You had heard of love at first sight, though from where you had heard it, you had no recollection. You supposed this must have been it, although you did not know what love felt like at all.

She walked softly, slowly, placing her steps so as not to disturb the earth. In a way, she was just like all the other animals that came to stay with you. Quiet, skittish. She was crying. You don’t know what made her cry, but you wanted to fix it. This desire surprised you.

She made her way over to you and sat down, as all the other animals did. You weren’t sure what to do, or what to say, but you found yourself talking nonetheless. You talked to her for hours, speaking of everything in your life, of the forest, your home, and the way her eyes glittered. Slowly, as the hours went by, her face changed, relaxing into a contented smile, her tears drying in the gentle breeze.

The sun’s edge touched the horizon, and she stood. She hadn’t said a single word, but you didn’t mind. Somehow, you knew she would return tomorrow. You had spent the whole day thus far avoiding looking at her directly, choosing to steal wayward glances and tiny flickers of eye contact, but as she began to leave, you finally pulled your eyes up and dared to gaze softly at her. You couldn’t pull your eyes off of her radiance. Your words slowed, stumbled, shuddered, and finally stopped. In the silence, she turned and gently touched your cheek, her fingertips warm, her touch delicate, and for the first time in your life, you became intimately aware of your own existence. She left with a swirl of lavender petals, and you sighed.

You began your work. You tried to focus, but your mind was stuck on the color of her eyes, her smile as her fingertips danced across your face, and the soft glow that you couldn’t quite see but knew emanated from her nonetheless. You couldn’t remember a time when the night crawled by as slowly as this. You kept working, however, anxious for the night to end so that you might see her again. Eventually, as the night continued, you forgot about her, her eyes, her fingertips, her glow, and before you knew it, morning had come again.

You looked at the sun and smiled, though you weren’t sure why. As you neared the field where you spent your days, you found yourself almost running, your steps growing longer and faster the closer you got. By the time you reached the field, you were sprinting as fast as your legs could carry you. You burst into the clearing and skidded to a stop, heart racing, and there she was. There she was. You smiled, and for a moment your mind dwelled on the thought that, to your knowledge, you had never smiled before. You dismissed the thought. There she was.

As your eyes found her, your heart rate immediately slowed once more to its regular rhythm. She hadn’t seen you yet, but you were sure she was aware of your presence. You started forward once more, slowly, delicately, calmly, scared that any sudden movements might frighten her away. She was sitting in the grass, her pearlescent dress spread out around her. She was humming softly, almost too quietly to hear. Her velvet voice seemed to make the air around her shimmer, the morning mist surrounding her in rippling waves. As you drew closer, she turned slightly, glancing over her shoulder. Her eyes were just as perfect as you remembered, and as she looked at you, you happily noted they no longer held tears.

She smiled at you, a soft ghost of a smile, then turned back once more. She was doing something with her hands, but what it was, you could not tell. You continued your careful approach, but before you could reach her, she arose, hiding her creation from you. You halted, fearful that you had breached her privacy by coming too close. In that instant, you could feel your heart breaking from even the thought that you might have harmed her.

She turned around, and in her hands, a simple crown of dandelions and lavender, and on her face, a grin so bright it could pierce into even the darkest of caverns. Immediately, you felt your heart swell, the sorrow from only moments before forgotten in her ecstasy. She reached up with one hand and tilted down your head, placing the ring gently atop it. You reached up and touched the crown, then moved your hand to place it on hers. You traced your fingertips up her arm, finally stopping and cradling her face. She closed her eyes and leaned her face into your hand, sighing. You could feel, in that moment, the weight of a thousand worlds on her shoulders, and you wanted nothing more to help her bear that weight. 

You pulled away from her, turning to a nearby tree. You asked permission, took a blossom, thanked the tree, then turned back to her. She stared at you in wonder and enchantment, her eyes brimming with tears. You rushed to comfort her, but wordlessly, she reassured you that these were tears of joy. She had never met anyone else who had the kindness of heart to ask the trees for permission. As you placed the flower in her hair, you wondered how anyone could ever neglect to ask such a question.

You took her hands in yours, her beautifully weathered hands, and led her back to the center of the field.


End file.
